castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Succubus of Desire
Succubus of Desire is a monster available for new players to fight. It can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a 10 energy, and are at most level 99. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. Basic Information Succubus of Desire has 5,000,000 health. Up to 40 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 40 people levels 1-99 Special Information Siege Weapons None Lore Succubus of Desire Summoned none Succubus of Desire Slain The recent assaults of the elemental hydras and Thanatos Reborn have unsettled the realm. In both these calamities, it was suspected that a greater power was behind their attacks. The high lord of the dragons, Thanatos, did not restore himself to life and neither did the elemental hydras free themselves. In both cases a third party must have aided them but the identity of this third party remains a mystery and the unease that this mystery has created has led to restlessness among the people of Valencia. No longer do they look to the five demigods for guidance but they join cults of all kinds. One of these societies, the Cult of Pleasure, has grown rapidly and it has gained many converts who readily spread their message of self indulgence and pleasure. As disturbing as this is, it is not your concern or at least it was not until you starting hearing rumors of people involved in this cult mysteriously disappearing... Hiding your weapons and armor, you decided to infiltrate this cult disguised as a new initiate along with a picked group of your followers. Joining the cult is surprising easy, there are no secret oaths or trials. All that is required is that you swear to attend a meeting with their mysterious leader and listen to her expound the doctrines of the cult. It seems that she has grand plans for the cult that will be revealed at the upcoming meeting and all cult members are required to attend. Suspecting a trap, you instructed your chosen followers to be prepared for anything. These meetings could be the cover for some dark ritual and it never hurts to be prepared. There must be a reason for why people went missing after joining this cult and this general meeting would be the perfect opportunity to gather new victims. The day arrives and you and your followers arrive at the meeting place. You are lead deep underground beneath one of the temples that the cult has appropriated, the light slowly giving way to murky darkness. All around you, you and see other cultists traveling to same destination, a blank vacant look on their face as they silently descend deeper and deeper into the darkness. After what seems an eternity, you arrive in a vast cavern where a robed figure addresses a rapt congregation. Taking your seat with the latecomers, you take the time to examine the cavern. Strewn along the wall are foul symbols of the vile demonic lords, and Mephistopheles has a special place of honor along with other lords of the abyss. Tearing your gaze away from these symbol, you focus on what the robed women is saying. The words seem innocuous but as you listen they begin to make a twisted sort of sense. Valeria has been threatened lately .... Certainly the abyssal lords are powerful ... It makes sense to serve powerful beings if you can not protect yourself against threats ... A soul is a small thing to sacrifice in return for the gifts they can offer... ... This is not right. By shear force of will, you force yourself to stop listening to her words. Rising up, you shred your disguise and move forward to strike down the speaker. The women in the center smiles and casting aside her own disguise, she is revealed as a succubus. A daemon formed from desire, greed and nightmares and powered by the sacrifice of willing victims. The fate of the missing cultist becomes disturbingly clear and you motion for your followers to attack. To your sudden horror, you realize you are alone; the rest of your followers are still spellbound by the words of succubus. Succubus: I should thank you mortal. You have brought an offering of worthy souls with you and my masters shall reward me greatly for bringing them such a harvest from this doomed world. Now strike my minions! Your former allies move to protect the succubus but they hesitate for a moment and this gives you the opportunity you need. Charging forward, you scatter the cultists as you rush towards the succubus. Your swift action has bought you time and you turn your charge into a desperate attack on the succubus. You have mere moments before your own allies reach you and you need to make the most of your time. Striking hard, you are astounded when the succubus nimbly dodges your attack. She has a lethal combination of agility and raw strength and it becomes clear that this is not a fight that you could have won even on your best day. However, today is not your best day. Today is a desperate day, a day for doing the impossible and a day for going beyond your limits. Summoning reserves of strength that you did not know you possessed, you throw yourself at the succubus yet again. With contemptuous ease, she dodges again ... right into one of your approaching allies. That momentarily distraction is all that you need and you strike true, annihilating the daemon and freeing your allies from her control. With the succubus death, her hold over the cult is lifted and the former cultists are freed from her thrall. Interrogating them leads to more questions than answers, who were the masters of this succubus, and why did they choose now to send her? These questions remain unanswered as consign the corrupted temple to purifying flames and you can only hope that whatever is behind this makes their presence known soon. Rewards Rewards After Slaying Succubus of Desire Loot Damage Threshold *1 epic - ??? *2 epic - ??? *3 epic - ??? Notes *Introduced November 24, 2014. *This monster was introduced as a limited monster, expiring on December 15th. * 5 can be combined to create , (Magic, 0/0, +?? Attack (item archives)) Category:Monsters Category:Event